the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
' Obi-Wan Kenobi', later known as Ben Kenobi during his exile, was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic. He was mentor to both Anakin Skywalker and his son, Luke, training them in the ways of the Force. Bio Personality In his youth, the loyal and dedicated Obi-Wan Kenobi possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. Yoda said that he sensed Qui-Gon Jinn's defiance in him, and Jinn himself reflected upon Obi-Wan's considerable knowledge and potential; he also considered his Padawan a lot wiser than him, if somewhat headstrong. Often seen wise beyond his years, his humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. Despite his numerous complaints during flight, he was also a skilled pilot. In many ways, he represented the strength of the old Jedi Order: steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet "The Negotiator", at least in the eyes of General Grievous. Over time, Kenobi lost some of his youthful audacity and assumed the role of a more cautious and conservative mentor to Anakin Skywalker, who was in many ways his opposite in personality. Kenobi carefully measured his actions in any situation, garnering him the aforementioned nom de guerre. Kenobi was also known to be an accomplished storyteller. While hiding in the Jundland Wastes in his later years, he appeared as a kindly and eccentric old hermit (or, in Owen Lars' words, "That wizard is just a crazy old man") to those not familiar with the ways of the Jedi. In his final days, Kenobi retained his traits of patience and foresight as well as gaining some of the boldness reminiscent of his youth. Obi-Wan often thought out plans and strategies rather than leaping into action. He would usually place his hand on his chin or stroke his beard as he thought. This was a common trait of the Jedi Master, one that his apprentice Anakin Skywalker did not practice very often. He sometimes mentally repeated the Jedi Code to calm himself. Powers and abilities Though he had clear preferences for diplomacy, Kenobi was one of the greatest swordsmen and Force-users in Jedi history. Lightsaber abilities Kenobi was a very capable lightsaber duelist, one of the greatest swordsmen of his time. Throughout his training years, he had learnt several forms of lightsaber combat, especially Form III. In contrast to the aggressive dueling styles of his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker, Kenobi's combat style was mainly defensive, though he would use aggressive attacks if pressed. He faced some of the most dangerous people in the galaxy, such as the deadly Sith Lord Darth Maul and infamous Jedi Hunter General Grievous, respectively, the latter of whom he fought on at least seven occasions. Though he lost to the cyborg in most of their encounters (the first, fifth and sixth), he was able to survive every time without any serious injury. He was able to duel Grievous to a draw in their third and fourth encounters, and was able to overpower him in their second duel and ultimately killed him in the final round. However, it should be noted that Kenobi ultimately killed Grievous with a blaster rather than his lightsaber. Although Kenobi usually used only one lightsaber, he also seemed to have been well-versed in the art of Jar'Kai, which was perhaps most prominently displayed during his duel with Darth Maul and Savage Opress, in which he wielded both his own lightsaber and the lightsaber of the deceased Adi Gallia. His mastery of dual-blade combat allowed him to hold his own against both the Sith brothers and he even managed to break Opress's left knee and sever his left arm. The duel ultimately ended as a stalemate when Maul used his Force powers to briefly incapacitate Kenobi, giving the brothers time to escape. Earlier on, Kenobi had also momentarily, though somewhat less successfully used Jar'Kai against General Grievous and Cad Bane respectively. He was also capable of using his lightsaber to ground Force lightning, as he demonstrated against Dooku on Geonosis. Finally, Kenobi was also able to defeat his former apprentice Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, in an epic duel on Mustafar. Despite being on the defensive throughout the fight, Obi-Wan was eventually able to gain the high ground over Vader and dismembered the hate-filled Sith Lord when he recklessly jumped towards him. By the time of his rematch with Vader on the first Death Star, however, Kenobi had gone for some years without a duel and his skills had grown somewhat rusty. Despite this, he was still reasonably formidable and was able to hold his own against Vader for a short time, but tired out relatively quickly due to his age, lack of practice, and the sheer force of Vader's attacks. Rather then continue the fight, he instead opted to sacrifice his physical form and become one with the Force. In doing this, he taught both of his Skywalker students a final lesson. Force powers Though Kenobi focused largely on lightsaber combat, he was also very skilled and powerful in use of the Force. He was trained in the use of the mind trick, making use of it whenever he wanted to avoid any physical confrontation. He was also able to use the Force to tame, control, and lead a group of angry gutkurrson Ryloth. As befitted a Jedi, Kenobi was adept at concealing his feelings in the Force when he chose to. He was also capable of using telekinesis to push or levitate objects, or to crush them, as seen when he destroyed two commando droids to recover his lightsaber after a difficult hand-to-hand fight with Darts D'Nar. He would also use the Force to augment his natural leaping ability. Prior to his exile on Tatooine, Yoda instructed him on how to communicate his late master, Qui-Gon Jinn, who was unable to visibly manifest as a spirit due to his incomplete training under the Force Priestesses. Through Jinn, Kenobi eventually learned the ability to manifest his consciousness after death, a skill he would later put to good use to guide and counsel his apprentice, Luke Skywalker, during the Galactic Civil War. Other abilities Obi-Wan Kenobi proved himself to be a great military strategist and a highly studious man, demonstrating good knowledge on galactic history or conventions of war, like the Yavin Code. He personally led his troops to many famous victories during the Clone Wars, and his persuasive demeanor earned him the moniker of "The Negotiator." Despite his dislike of flying, Kenobi was an excellent pilot. During the Clone Wars, he led many attacks from the cockpit of his Jedi starfighter or his Jedi interceptor, proving to be an outstanding pilot when navigating through an asteroid field in pursuit of Jango Fett's ship and evading his seismic charges unscathed. Kenobi was also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having developed enough level of skill in unarmed combat so as to outclass Pre Vizsla, leader of the Death Watch, in both their bouts of the lightsaber as well as their fists. During his duel with Jango Fett on Kamino, Kenobi was briefly deprived of his lightsaber, and fought the bounty hunter in unarmed combat. Furthermore, while he preferred lightsabers, Kenobi was an excellent marksman, as demonstrated during his time as "Rako Hardeen" in Moralo Eval's Box. Though he admitted his skills were "rusty," Kenobi could read hand signals accurately enough to understand Eeth Koth's message to his location at the Saleucami system. He understood many languages, including Basic, Twi'leki, Amani language, Felucia's tribal language,and Shyriiwook. Main Weaponry *Blue Lightsaber Trivia *Obi-Wan Kenobi will make his appearance in Gallery The-Young-Obi-Wan-young-obi-wan-kenobi-23967083-353-450.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobiu (as a Padawan Learner) cd31a2cbb3fdfc80f5e5774629eda70b.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi (as a Jedi Knight) Obi_wan_kenobi.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi (during the Clone Wars) Obi-Wan_Kenobi(Rebellion).jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi (as Old Ben Kenobi) elderly LG_obiwan-kenobi-spirit-1450743489-069.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi (in his spirit form) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Padawans Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form I Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Wise Characters Category:Mentors Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Tamers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Pilots Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Pacifists Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:Heroes who died with Honar Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi who survived Order 66